Our Letters
by Yumi-kii
Summary: A story of letters that Natsu and Lucy wrote for each other. A compilation of my entries for NaLu Week 2016.(Drabbles) Natsu X Lucy. Caution for fluff and general NaLu feels. *UPDATED* Prompt 7 (The End): Since then, you had not woken up...
1. Will you please come back to me?

**Hey guys! This is my first entry for 2016′s NaLu week. My entries for this year's NaLu week will be centred around letters that either Natsu or Lucy writes to each other. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, it's characters, settings and events does not belong to me, but to the awesome Hiro Mashima. Only the plot of this fanfic does.**

 **Prompt: Longing**

 **Title: Will you please come back to me?**

 **Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Timeline: The period where Natsu left for year to train**

* * *

Dear Natsu,

How have you been? It's been half a year since you've left. Have you been eating properly with Happy? Are you working hard on your training? Do you spend your days roaming from place to place without proper shelter and meals? Are you overworking your body?

In case you're wondering, I'm doing absolutely fine here. I've moved to the capital now because it's nearer my job and more convenient. Speaking of my job, I've found a job at Sorcerers Weekly. Can you believe it? I'm working at _the_ Sorcerers Weekly! Jason-senpai is really good to me. I'm having lots of fun working for the magazine even though it's tough.

Natsu...you probably don't know this but the guild has disbanded. Everyone has gone their separate ways. And ever since everyone split, I've been looking for them and tracking their locations. I've found most of our family members so far...except...you. Where have you been Natsu? I...sometimes...I wonder how much you've changed. Are you still happy and jolly? Have you gotten buffer? How much stronger have you become? Is your hair longer now? It must be right, since Cancer is not there to cut it for you. Are you still scaring Happy awake with your snores?

Why...why did you leave me alone Natsu? Why didn't you bring me with you!? Aren't we a team? Aren't we partners? I thought you said partners will always stick together! Didn't you one promise me that you will not leave me alone again? Is it because I'm too weak and will hold you back? Is that why you didn't bring me with you? I'm so lonely without everyone. Without _you_.

Natsu, Aquarius...she...her key...it _broke_. I had to break her key to summon the celestial king so that Hades could be defeated. So that I could save you all. I can't see her anymore. I was so broken at that time. I still am. I miss her so much Natsu.

I miss _you_ so much.

I _need_ you.

Don't leave me _alone_.

 _ **I love you**_ **. So please, p** _ **lease**_ **come back to me.**

 _A heart that longs for you,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

That's it for my entry for 2016's NaLu week day 1 prompt, Longing! I hope you've enjoyed reading it! Do click the follow button for the second prompt or if you liked it!

 _Love it? Hate it? Have things to say about it?_

 **Then review! Any type of comments are greatly appreciated!**

 __ _ **NaLu Week Day 2 Prompt : Reunion**_


	2. I'm Sorry

**Heeey! This is my second entry for 2016′s NaLu Week! In this fic, Natsu will not be an idiot and have bad english because I believe that Erza has taught him well. Although in the manga, it was mentioned that Natsu has bad handwriting, that just meant that Natsu has handwriting that could be somewhat illegible and not that he does not know how to spell words. I hope you guys will like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, its characters and the settings does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Hiro Mashima-sensei. Only the plot of this story is mine.**

 **Prompt: Reunion**

 **Title: I'm Sorry**

 **Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Timeline: The period where Natsu left for year to train**

* * *

Dear Lucy,

You must be very mad at me. Because I left you all alone. It wasn't on purpose though! I had to do it. I had to train to get stronger, so that I can defeat Acnologia, so that I can crush Zeref, so that I can protect everyone and most importantly...so that I can protect _you_. I promised _Igneel_ that I will get stronger too.

You must have felt betrayed. Because we didn't ask for your opinion before we left. Because we didn't even say goodbye to you face to face. Because we..I didn't bring you along. You must have thought that our bond meant nothing to us. To me. That's not true though Lucy. Our bonds as a team, as partners, as nakamas and as a family means so so much to me. Even more so than my own life. I treasure the bonds that I have with you more than anything else in this world. You are _important_ to me Lucy. Please don't doubt that.

I am sorry that I left. I can't even imagine how hurt you must have felt about this decision of mine. It hurts me too you know. The fact that I have to leave you alone. That I won't be able to see you for a whole year. My heart aches just thinking about how much tears of sorrow and pain you have wept because of me.

I think of you every single day. I think about how you are living. I wonder if you are eating and sleeping properly. I worry about you getting bullied by perverts. Though I _know_ you are strong and can defend yourself from those perverts, but some guys are very persistent!

I _miss_ you too Lucy. I really really miss you. I miss your voice. I miss the way you would frown when you're annoyed. I miss the way you would happily greet me every morning. I miss the you who would always scream at me and Happy for trespassing your house. I miss you face. I miss you soft body. I miss your scent. Most of all...I miss your beautiful _smile_. The smile that you would show on your face when you're happy. The one that never fails to brighten up the guild...and my world.

I'm really sorry I left. But I know you. You'll understand why I left.

Igneel told me that I should speak of my future when I am sad. So, I will now. In this letter that you may or may not read. Because I am too nervous to pass it to you. I will reunite with you Lucy. I swear. I will come back to your side. No matter what happens. I love you, please wait for me.

The guy who misses you lots,

Natsu Dragneel

P.S. I forgot to mention, I miss your fluffy and soft bed too!

* * *

That's it for my entry for 2016's NaLu week day 2 prompt, Reunion! I hope you've enjoyed reading it! Do click the follow button for the second prompt or if you liked it!

 _Love it? Hate it? Have things to say about it?_

 **Then review! Any type of comments are greatly appreciated!**

 __ __ _ **NaLu Week Day 3 Prompt : Admiration**_


	3. I admire your body

**Heeey everyone! This is my third entry for 2016′s NaLu Week! As I've mentioned in my entry for the second prompt, in this fic, Natsu will not be an idiot and have bad English** **because I believe that Erza has taught him well. Although in the manga, it was mentioned that Natsu has bad handwriting, that just meant that Natsu has handwriting that could be somewhat illegible and not that he does not know how to spell words. I hope you guys will like it! ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, its characters and the settings does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Hiro Mashima-sensei. Only the plot of this story is mine.**

 **Prompt: Admiration**

 **Title: I admire your body**

 **Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Timeline: The Phantom Lord arc**

* * *

Dear Lucy,

How are your injuries? Are you healing well? Does your waist still hurt very badly? You must be feeling very guilty and devastated right now. I know that you have been blaming yourself for what happened to team Shadow Gear, the old man, Erza, Mira and the other guild members. It's not your fault though! The guild being smashed to pieces was not because of you. You are not in the wrong. Not one bit. It was the fault of those no good phantom bastards. So don't blame yourself.

Lucy, did you know? None of us blame you for everything that happened. Actually, we are happy to have relieved you of this burden that you've been caring for so long. How much pain you must've suffered and carried all because of this secret? You don't need to worry anymore though! Because from now on, you don't have to bear the burden alone anymore. Because you have us now...you have _me_ now. We...I will _always_ be there to make sure that you are not suffering _alone_.

Lucy, I know that after this incident, you are probably thinking about how weak and useless you are, and how all this could have been prevented if you were stronger. But you see Lucy, you are _not_ weak. You never are, never were and will never be weak. You are the strongest person and celestial mage I've ever known. The whole guild thinks so too. Lucy, you are both strong physically and emotionally. Never doubt that. You never abandon someone who is in need of help, you use your magic for the good of others and your close ones instead of evil, you treat your spirits as precious friends and family instead of servants and you never give up a fight when it involves your nakama. You see? You are _strong_. Which part of you is weak?

Don't put yourself down Lucy. You are admired by many, by _me,_ not just for your strength but also because you are kind, because you understand that everyone is different, because you know the hardships of life even though you lived like a princess. You never discriminate against anyone and you treat everyone equally. You never let an enemy, who hurt your nakama, leave without a fight. These are all things that people have _admired_ you for. That's why, you don't have to doubt your strength anymore.

Lucy, I have _always_ admired you. From the day we met, you have entranced me with your strength.

Your No 1. Admirer,

Natsu Dragneel

P.S. I also admire your body (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

P.P.S. This letter shall be burnt after I finish writing this because if you were to ever read it, I think I will combust from the embarrassment and for the above comment.

* * *

That's it for my entry for 2016's NaLu week day 3 prompt, Admiration! I hope you've enjoyed reading it! Do click the follow button for the second prompt or if you liked it!

 _Love it? Hate it? Have things to say about it?_

 **Then review! Any type of comments are greatly appreciated!**

 _ ** NaLu Week Day 4 Prompt : Secrets**_


	4. Little Secret

**Heeey! This is my fourth entry for 2016′s NaLu Week! I hope you guys will like it! If you like it please read and comment!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, its characters and the settings does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Hiro Mashima-sensei. Only the plot of this story is mine.**

 **Prompt: Secrets**

 **Title: Little Secret**

 **Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Storyline: Lucy thinks about the times Natsu has invaded her home.**

* * *

Dear Natsu,

I wonder if you know about how grateful I am to you for everything you've done. I wonder if you know that I have become reliant on you and your presence. I am astonished at how used I am with the fact that you are a constant in my life.

When we met, I thought that you were just a good-looking yet wild guy with a kind soul and jolly smile. I always thought that we were two different people, that you have probably lived a life full of love and happiness. After all, you were raised in Fairy Tail; the guild that cherishes and loves their family, their nakamas, more than anything in the world. But, as I entered the guild and got to know you, I found out that I was wrong. I realized that beneath your perpetual smile, lies a past filled with pain and anguish. You were suffering too! Like me. Hiding your hurt and misery under wide smiles and laughter. At the end of the day, we are the same. Even though we laugh, smile and have fun, but when night comes and the smiles drop, we would be plagued by our tormenting past. Memories of the past replays again and again, making you relive the scarring moments time after time. It was like a never-ending loop of nightmares.

But then, somehow I started wishing for _your_ presence. I started wishing for the warmth that you emit, for that firewood scent that only belong to you. I don't know why but just having you by my side calms me down. Soon, my wish became a _need_. I needed you to be with me to scare those nightmares at bay. I needed you to feel like I have a reason for living.

Then, one night, my need was satisfied. I was coming home from the guild. When I opened the door to my apartment, there you were, on my couch, with your bright smile and waving at me so happily with Happy by your side. For a few seconds, my mind blanked out. I couldn't believe it! You came! In my few seconds of shock, I was fighting between trying to stop my grin from blooming onto my face and trying to look angry with you for entering my home without permission. Trying to look angry won as my face got red and I started screaming at you and Happy for invading my private quarters. Though I was not really mad. I was just trying to make sure that you don't find out about how ecstatic I am at your appearance in my house. That day, you slept over at my place, and, not a single nightmare appeared.

Since that day, you have constantly visited me when night falls. It was as if you had sensed my reluctance at staying at home alone. I have no words for how relived I am with your visits. With you, my nightmares never surfaced again. You would never be able to imagine how much of a sense of security you bring me. You had slowly become my rock, my world, and... the man I _love_.

I hope that I can be the barrier that helps stop the scars of your past from reaching you at night, just as you are to me. Hey Natsu? You are my protective little dragon that scares all my bad dreams away! And that shall be a little secret between me and this letter.

By the way, I shall _never_ ever ever let you read this letter because all hell will break loose if you did.

Your grateful nakama,

Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

That's it for my entry for 2016's NaLu week day 4 prompt, Secret! I hope you've enjoyed reading it! Do click the follow button for the second prompt or if you liked it!

 _Love it? Hate it? Have things to say about it?_

 **Then review! Any type of comments are greatly appreciated!**

 _ **NaLu Week Day 5 Prompt : Struggle**_


	5. Will you ever notice me?

**Heeey! This is my fifth entry for 2016′s NaLu Week! In this fic, Natsu will not be an idiot and have bad english because I believe that Erza has taught him well. Although in the manga, it was mentioned that Natsu has bad handwriting, that just meant that Natsu has handwriting that could be somewhat illegible and not that he does not know how to spell words. I hope you guys will like and enjoy reading it!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, its characters and the settings does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Hiro Mashima-sensei. Only the plot of this story is mine.**

 **Prompt: Struggle**

 **Title: Will you ever notice me?**

 **Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Timeline: None**

* * *

Dear Lucy,

It's been quite a while since you've joined the guild, since we've known each other and become best friends. As we got to know more about each other and our bond as nakamas start to form, I realized that my feelings for you, are _not_ normal. I started to become aware of how I act around you, how much attention I pay to you more than others and how much I am so in-tune to your feelings, actions, words and behavior.

I first noticed when I became conscious of the fact that I could sense when you are happy, sad or angry. It was as if I could tell how you felt just by reading your expressions. Every movement you made, not escaping my line of sight. Your smiles, your sighs, the twitch in your eyebrows, the telltale sign of your anger, I never seem to not notice them.

Then, I started to frown whenever you wore clothes that were too revealing. Those annoying whistles and cat calls made by the members of the guild and the public irritated me to no end. Every time I hear them, an uncontrollable urge rises up in them to bash their faces in so that they would never whistle or make perverted sounds at you again. But, of course, I restrained myself and didn't. After all, there's no point in beating them up if it ends up with you being angry at me and giving the cold shoulder _again._

Talking about this is reminding me of that time I half-burned that pervert for whistling at you and then you got so angry at me and didn't even talk to me for a week! That was one of the most horrible week of my life. So, instead, I glare at those perverts, while silently challenging them with my eyes to keep them and their dirty hands away from you, unless they want to get roasted.

Soon after that, I found out why I was so synchronized to your feelings. It was because I have fallen in love with you. That's why I was annoyed at you getting attention from other guys and so alert about your emotions. It was at that point that I decided to take steps to get you to notice me as a potential boyfriend.

I made sure to constantly be in your presence so that we will be used to me being in your life and so that I will be able to know everything that happens to you. Fighting daily with Gray and other guild members was so that you can see how strong I am. I eat huge amounts of food so that you know that I am healthy as can be. I protect you so that you will see that I am dependable and strong. Smiling brightly every day is to show you that I will never give up on life. Visiting you at night is to make sure that you know that I will be there for you when you're lonely. Sleeping in your bed with you is to let you understand that I will help you take your nightmares away and keep you warm. Ah, and of course I sleep with you in your comfy bed because I really like sleeping next to you and hugging your soft body to myself.

Trying to get you to notice me was a real struggle. Because you are surrounded by many good-looking people. _Too many_. So, the odds of you possibly noticing little old me is very _low_. Seeing that you have so many choices for you to pick, I find it really hard to believe that you will choose destructive and boisterous Natsu over a good-looking guy who is also a gentleman. Of course I could be a gentleman too! Like that time when we came back from Edolas, I gave my cape to you seeing that you were shivering so badly from the cold. And that time when I dug out the rainbow sakura tree and floated it down the river in front of your house just for you to see, because you were sick and couldn't come for the Hanami party to see it for yourself. See? Aren't I a gentleman?

Lucy, it's really hard trying to get you to fall in love with me. I won't give up, but...I wonder when my struggles will come to an end and you will finally notice the me who is and always will be by _your_ side. Lucy, I'm really afraid that my struggles will be for nothing and you will leave me. So...will you please turn around and look at me?

Your rainbow sakura tree digger,

Natsu Dragneel

* * *

That's it for my entry for 2016's NaLu week day 5 prompt, Struggle! I hope you've enjoyed reading it! Do click the follow button for the second prompt or if you liked it!

 _Love it? Hate it? Have things to say about it?_

 **Then review! Any type of comments are greatly appreciated!**

 _ **NaLu Week Day 6 Prompt : Climax**_


	6. Climaxes

**Heeey everyone! This is my sixth entry for 2016′s NaLu Week! I know that for this prompt, many people will write about Natsu and Lucy having sex. But, for me, I decided to be different and write about something else. This chapter might also be too cheesy. I hope you guys will like and enjoy reading it!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, its characters and the settings does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Hiro Mashima-sensei. Only the plot of this story is mine.**

 **Prompt: Climax**

 **Title: Climaxes**

 **Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Timeline: None**

* * *

Dear Natsu,

It's been a year since we've started dating hasn't it? I have and will never regret the day that I confessed to you, and accepted your own confession to me. Thinking back, that day was without a doubt one of the best days of my entire life. I had never felt as ecstatic, fortunate and relieved as I had, on that day. When I found out that our feelings were mutual, the happiness sprang and burst out of me as tears started to make their presence known down my cheeks. You had been flustered then, I remember, at my tears. But, when I reassured you that they were happy tears, you calmed down and pulled me into your _warm_ embrace, before giving me a kiss on the top of my head. Then, relieve flowed into me as I accepted the reality that I was not rejected by you. That was one of the turning point in my life.

Before that day where we found out about each other's feelings, there were also many events and incidents that happened which I considered the climaxes of my life. Like that time when you saved me from that poisonous jelly on Galuna Island, or that time when you rescued me from the headquarters of Phantom Lord and even piggy-backed me back to the guild. And then, during the time when the Legion came to get the key that my father entrusted to me, you protected and saved me from being merged with the infinity clock. Also, I will never forget how you shouted my name and jumped to catch the me who was falling towards the ground, and your bright goofy smile afterwards when I was safe.

Then, the time when you defended my honour and encouraged me to never give up during the Grand Magic Games. It made me really proud that I have a nakama like you. It also made me fall _deeper_ in love with you. I could go on and on about the number of times you made me feel safe and protected but the point is, the times when you liberated me from dangers always brought a certain sense of peace and happiness to me. These are also the moments where my feelings of love for you resounds the strongest.

Other than that, the time where you pulled out a _whole_ rainbow sakura tree just to let me see it, and when you came for me after reading my letter about me going back to the Heartfilia mansion and you 'almost' cried, and that time when you chased after me when I left to go rescue my dad. And when you came with me to find my father, when we came back from Tenrou Island, and even brought a mission to cheer me up, when I found out about my father's death. These little sweet things might mean nothing to you Natsu, but to me, they are the various highlights in my life that I will forever remember and engrave onto my heart.

However, out of all the climaxes in my life, my most important and biggest climax would be our first meeting. Meeting you on that day was the most amazing thing that happened to me. Why you ask? Because, meeting you led me to an invitation, from you, to join Fairy Tail. Because meeting you gave me to chance to meet the famed Salamander of Fairy Tail, gave me the opportunity to know more about the person known as Natsu Dragneel. It also gave me the chance to meet the most nakama-loving people I've ever known in my entire existence. And the best part? Meeting you delivered to me the opportunity to fall in love with you.

Your one and only girlfriend,

Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

That's it for my entry for 2016's NaLu week day 6 prompt, Climax! I hope you've enjoyed reading it! Do click the follow button for the second prompt or if you liked it!

 _Love it? Hate it? Have things to say about it?_

 **Then review! Any type of comments are greatly appreciated!**

 _ **NaLu Week Day 7 Prompt : The End (Last chapter)**_


	7. Our never-ending end

**Heeey everyone! This is my last entry for 2016′s NaLu Week! Sorry that it's late! I was really really busy yesterday and so I couldn't find the time to post it! In this fic, Natsu will not be an idiot and have bad English because I believe that Erza has taught him well. Although in the manga, it was mentioned that Natsu has bad handwriting, that just meant that Natsu has handwriting that could be somewhat illegible and not that he does not know how to spell words. This is actually the longest chapter of this whole drabble series! Haha! I hope you guys will like and enjoy reading it!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail, its characters and the settings does not belong to me, but to the wonderful Hiro Mashima-sensei. Only the plot of this story is mine.**

 **Prompt: The End**

 **Title: Our never-ending end**

 **Pairing: Natsu x Lucy**

 **Storyline: If Lucy was in a coma**

 **Caution: fluff, cheesiness and general NaLu feels with a tinge of sadness**

* * *

Dear Lucy,

It's been a week since you've been lying on that bed, that is filled with the smell of those disgusting medicine that they have also constantly been feeding into your bloodstream. A week since I've brought you back to the guild for treatment, from that mission we took three days before. You really scared me you know Lucy? I mean, one second you were right there beside me, and the next, you were gone! And of course I _freaked_ out. A few minutes later, after Happy succeeded in calming me down, I remembered that I could just find your location by sniffing out your scent!

So, I started on my fours and got to work to sniff you out. It took me a few minutes, before I found out that you were at a nearby hotel. Entering the hotel, I followed your scent all the way to the second room on the sixth floor. Imagine how confused I must have been. I was so bewildered at why you would suddenly disappear on me only to make me track you down to a hotel of all places. Well anyway, I brushed those questions aside and pressed the doorbell of the hotel room.

However, no one appeared. Thinking that you may have not heard the sound, I rang the bell one more time. Again, you didn't appear. Really really confused now, I repeatedly pressed the bell urgently as thoughts of how you could be in some kind of trouble flooded my mind. After a minute of incessant ringing, I finally got enough and kicked the door down.

The door flew off its hinge as I quickly ran into the room calling out your name. And then, to my utter surprise, there you were all tied up on the bed with some strange, unknown _man_ right beside you. He must have been the one who kidnapped you. When your eyes met mine, I could tell that you were relieved at my presence. Seeing that unidentified male right beside my girlfriend made the confusion in me turn into blind rage. In half a second, I had crossed the room to where the bed was and grabbed the man by the scruff of his collar as I gave him my _deadliest_ glare and growl.

Everything that happened next, happened too quickly. Yet, I still remember every single second of it very clearly. Before I could give the guy his well-deserved _K_ _aryu no Tekken_ , he had ripped himself out of my grip and pulled you in front of him as a shield. But, as I did not expect him to be such a coward and use you to protect himself, I did not manage to stop my flaming fist from connecting with your fearful and shocked face.

The next thing I know, I had an unconscious and bloody you in my arms as I had immediately burned that guy for daring to kidnap you and used you as a cover, and pulled you into my arms. Afraid that my punch had burned your skin or even worse killed you, I called out your name again and again till my throat went sore. Seeing that your bleeding head needed immediate medical attention, I quickly rushed back to the guild along with a worried Happy.

Since then, you had not woken up. Wendy and Porlyusica said that you had not woken up because of the excessive loss of blood and, the impact of my punch coupled with the shock is creating a mental block and preventing you from waking up. I am really sorry Lucy. I should have stopped myself in time. This way, you would not have been in a coma. I am really very sorry. Therefore, will you please _please_ wake up already?

Seeing you lying on that bed unmoving and pale, yet peaceful, my heart aches so badly I feel as if someone was squeezing my heart in a painful grasp. Lucy, we just started dating a year ago, you can't leave me now. We still have so many dates to go on, so many hugs to share, so many kisses to give each other, so many nights to share. And we haven't even created a little family of our own! So you definitely can't abandon me now! You need to wake up! No, you _have_ to!

I beg you, wake up. I'm going crazy with all the worrying I'm doing. I need to apologize to you. I need to hug you in my arms to tell myself that you're okay. And, I need to look into those beautiful heaven-like brown eyes of yours, that tells me that you're alive, before giving you the most passionate kiss you'll ever have. Then, I will tell you that I love you over and over.

Lucy, this can't be the _end_ of us. It just _can't_! Our end is not here yet. You said it before remember? That our end is never-ending. So, why are you lying there right now instead of smiling happily next to me?

 _I need you Lucy. Don't leave me all alone._

Your worried dragon,

Natsu Dragneel

* * *

That's it for my entry for 2016's NaLu week day 7 prompt, The End! I hope you've enjoyed reading it! Do click the follow button for the second prompt or if you liked it!

 _Love it? Hate it? Have things to say about it?_

 **Then review! Any type of comments are greatly appreciated!**

 **This is the end of this fic! Thank you all again for staying with this story till the end! I really hope you have enjoyed reading it! Really thank you!^v^**


End file.
